


My Baby You'll Be

by AnonymousA



Series: My Baby You'll Be 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Childhood, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Infantilism, Mommy Issues, Pacifier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousA/pseuds/AnonymousA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Emma Swan finally has parents to take care of her, her subconscious wants it to happen in the most natural way there is. The way of parents taking care of their baby girl. So what if she's in an all-grown-up body?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Long as I'm Living, My Baby You'll be.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demoka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/gifts).



> After reading Demoka's "We still Have Love to Give You" I wanted to take my try at this whole mummy!kink Daddy!kink thing. I hope you guys like it, and please tell me if I should continue this or not! Enjoy! (This chapter contains no additional kinks to what's listed above)

It was dark, so very dark. Emma Swan woke up alone in her room. Everything was fuzzy and she just wanted Daddy. The thunder outside was scary and she didn't like that she was alone. And she didn’t even have a night light!

She tiptoed down the stairs and walked slowly to Daddy's room. She should stay quiet so she doesn't wake Mummy or Neal up, she knew. She walked to Daddy's side of the bad and tapped his shoulder with her finger. Again, and again, until blue eyes opened to stare at her groggily.

"Emma?" he whispered, concerned, "are you okay?"

Emma Swan couldn't help herself. She blinked back the tears that were unstoppable and she fell to her knees. Head resting on her Daddy's lap as he sat on the bed. "Daddy," she choked out.

She felt Daddy tense, and she was afraid he was going to get mad at her for waking him up. So she started crying harder, not helping the sound anymore. "I'm sorry Daddy, I scared!"

"Emma, what happened?" he asked, and now he was really worried, she knew. "Tell me what's wrong please".

"Storm Daddy! I scared!"

Daddy turned around then and woke Mummy up, and Emma was starting to get frustrated with her father not understanding her. She got up and went to her mother's side of the bed and started tapping on her arm. "Mummy," she said.

Mummy opened her eyes immediately to the sound of her daughter's distress call. "Emma?" she asked, alarmed, and gave Daddy a look. "Charming, what's going on?"

"Mummy, I scared," Emma shouted, really frustrated.

"Charming?"

Daddy looked at Mummy and shrugged his shoulders. "She just came down crying and started acting like a little kid. I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm concerned".

Mummy turned her eyes to her, and Emma was getting really tired of crying. "Mummy," she whimpered.

"What are you scared of, baby girl?"

Finally. "Storm, Mummy!"

Mummy nodded, then moved a little bit to Daddy's side. "Do you want to sleep with Mummy and Daddy for the rest of the night baby? It's morning soon!"

Emma nodded and crawled to bed. Mummy and Daddy will protect her. And when Neal started crying and she felt Daddy getting up to get him, she was already half asleep.

* * *

 

Emma Swan's eyes opened to the warm light of the sun. Someone in the kitchen was working on breakfast, and someone was tending for Neal. She let her eyes slip for another split second, suddenly remembering last night's events.

In a matter of seconds, she was out the bed and up the stairs, ignoring the calls of her name by both her parents. They must hate her. They must think she's some freak. She thought she was over this thing years ago!

She fell to her bed and covered her whole body with her blanket. Thank god Henry was at Regina's, or he'd have seen her being a freak as well. Tears started falling down her face.

She was pulled back to reality by a hand touching her over the blanket. "Emma?" said her mother's soft voice. "Emma, please come out".

"I know you think I'm insane. I'm sorry, I'll be out the apartment by the end of the day I promise," she called, refusing to get the blanket off of her head.

"You will do no such thing," came an educating voice. Her mother's educating voice. Then the blanket was forced off of her body and she was faced with her mother's very serious face. In less than a minute her mother crawled to lay beside her, hand grabbing at Emma's hand.

"I'm disgusting," she muttered, closing her eyes firmly.

"Why do you think that?" her mother asked softly.

"Because of last night," she said quietly. "Because you saw the worst part of me. It hasn’t happened in _years_ ".

"So it happened before?"

Her mother was so calm about this, and Emma was beginning to feel lost at what was happening. "Y-Yes… It used to happen a lot. When I'm—When I'm under a lot of pressure".

"Do you remember it all? Do you have any control over it?

Emma shook her head. "Just that it happened. I have no control over it, but I promise I'll try harder! You won't have to see me like that again, I promise, just let me stay, please!"

"Listen to me," Snow said, running her thumb down Emma's cheek. "We love you, no matter what? Your father and I are both here for you, always and forever, And you won't kill yourself trying to prevent from your body to gain a little stress release, do you hear me?! We will be here to take care of you, thirty years old or three years old. Get it?"

She watched as her mother smiled at her. She opened her mouth to reply, but Snow was already pulling her up. "Now get up! We had no idea how you'd wake up in the morning, so I made pancakes and hot cocoa. Your Dad is waiting for us".

* * *

 

After breakfast while Snow was taking care of the dishes, David walked closer to Emma and held her chin with his fingers, forcing eye contact. "I'm sure your mother said that already, but I need to make sure that you know we love you no matter what. What happened last night wasn't bad. Had I known, I would have acted better and prevented you from getting so frustrated and distressed. But now that I know what's going on, everything's going to be okay. You make sure to let yourself get some stress released and we'll make sure to be here so we can be your parents. Got that?"

She knew she was red with embarrassment, so she just nodded and moved her eyes away the moment he let go. She was really confused, but underneath all the self-cursing and the fear she was also relieved to find out that her parents were there to stay.


	2. Love You Forever, Love You For Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After it happens again in less than twenty-four hours, David and Snow are determined to prove to Emma that they will love her, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another little thing for today. I'm still not sure if I should go on with this so I'd be happy to hear your thoughts :)

After the sleepless night Emma Swan had, Prince Charming wasn't surprised to find that his daughter lay on the sofa and fell asleep moments after the got in through the door. He smiled at his sleeping daughter and went into the bathroom to look for his wife, finding her giving a shower to their son.

"Where's Emma?" Snow asked, kissing his lips softly.

"She fell asleep the moment we walked through the door. She's on the couch though so we might need to wake her up. I doubt it'll be comfortable through the night…"

Snow hummed in agreement, at the same moment pulling Neal out of the water and into the towel David held in hand. "Hello little prince," he hummed.

"How was she?" Snow asked. She took Neal from David's hands, and they walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom space to get him dressed. David shook his head in return for her question and when she didn't answer he spoke. "She avoided me day all day long. Went out on calls by her own and ate in the Sherriff's office by herself. She must be very confused".

"I figured," she answered and put Neal in his cot. Maybe, if they were lucky, they'll have half an hour all to themselves. "I asked Regina to let Henry sleep at her house for another couple of nights. I told her Emma was getting sick…"

He nodded in confirmation and pulled her by the hips so they were very close. "She's going to be okay Snow, you know that".

She nodded and smiled, but he could see past it. Her eyes glittered with tears threatening to fall. "Maybe if it happens again and she sees that we are serious about accepting it".

* * *

 

David sat on the chair next to the sofa, focused on the newspaper in his hands. Snow had decided to use the quiet few minutes they had to sleep a little, and with both Neal and Emma still asleep he could afford a few moments with his coffee and the newspaper. From the corner of his eye, he could see Emma stirring. She rubbed her fists against her eyes and opened them slowly, adjusting to the light.

"Daddy?"

It was no more than a small, scared whisper. He felt his heart clench at her voice, but with a deep breath he reminded himself that this was his chance to prove to Emma that they were in fact really okay with her being a baby.

"Good morning Baby," he smiled, resting his mug on the table and putting the newspaper away. "How did you sleep?"

"Okay," she mumbled in a tired voice. Slowly, she sat up and curled her legs under her. "Mummy?"

"She's asleep, honey. But I will wake her up soon. Are you hungry?"

Her thumb slipped into her mouth and she shook her head. "I sleep," she said simply through her thumb.

"Yes, you slept for quite a long time Baby. Do you feel better now?" He got up from his chair and sat up next to her, pulling her close. "You were a very tired little girl, weren't you?"

He tucked at her thumb gently to get her to take it out of her mouth, thinking his grown up daughter wouldn't appreciated a damaged skin and weak nails. She nodded and her head came to rest on his chest. "Mummy," she pouted.

"Do you want to go and wake Mummy up?"

She nodded against his chest and e had to smile at how cute she was. "How about you go and do that while Daddy will make us all some dinner?"

She was out like a light, running to their bed and shaking her mother awake. David got up and went to the kitchen, smiling to himself. He loved seeing his daughter so happy. Humming to himself, he took out the ingredients for some pancakes. It was his baby girl's favourite food, and he was set to prove her that he loved her just as she was.

A few seconds later a very happy looking Snow emerged from the bedroom, her hand holding tight to Emma's who was walking clumsily next to her. "I see a very sweet Baby woke you up," he smiled at her.

"Oh she did," Snow said with a sigh, "but now that I'm awake I don't regret it at all. My Baby is so sweet!" She kissed Emma's forehead lightly, then kissed Charming. She looked at the hand attached to her own and looked at Emma. "Honey, why don't you let Mummy help Daddy with dinner before he burns it?"

Emma's thumb slipped into her mouth again and she nodded, somewhat hesitant. Snow led her to the table, instructing her to look while she helped David. David watched his wife taking care of his daughter, happiness filling him. Then, right after she turned her back to their daughter, he turned to his wife. "She keeps sucking on her thumb," he sighed quietly.

"It's the second time she wakes up like this in less than twenty-four hours. I think we need to go shopping for our Baby".

* * *

 

After dinner, and after Emma fell asleep, David took Neal and went shopping. He played with his son as he walked through the aisles, picking stuff on his way, Thankfully, with a baby in hand, nobody asked him about the things he bought. He knew that when Emma would see all the stuff he'd bought she'd be mad. But he didn't regret it for a second.

And when he got home Snow and he both took an empty box to put discretely in the closet. Inside went a couple of pacifiers, a sippy cup and a few toys. He had no doubt that in time a few more things will be added, but for now he was quite happy with the result. The box was safely tucked in the closet, and there it would lie, hiding, until the next time Emma needed anything out of it.

 


	3. Little Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow and David present Emma with the gifts David bought earlier that week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another part. I hope you guys like it!

On Saturday morning, Snow White woke up to an empty bed. She let herself bask in the warm sun coming into the room from the opened window until it was finally time to get out of bed. It was amazingly quiet in the tiny apartment. Henry would be back on Monday, but with the teen spending the weekend with Regina, everything felt a bit calmer.

She walked to the kitchen, where she found her husband and son together. David was holding Neal to his chest as he put plates on the table, setting it for three. There was a wonderful smell of eggs and bacon and the coffee was brewing slowly. Snow White love Saturday morning.

"Good morning," she hummed, kissing him. "Good morning, little prince". She took Neal to her arms and kissed his forehead. "Where's Emma?"

"I was just meaning to go u to check on her. Usually the breakfast smell wakes her up," answered David, and turned to climb up the stairs. "I'll wake her up if she didn’t wake up yet. Breakfast is ready".

"I'll do it," Snow said immediately, "you did enough". She put Neal in his cot and went to climb the stairs. The loft was quiet and dark, but when she reached the top of the stairs she saw Emma, sitting on her bed looking confused.

"Emma?" she asked, sitting on the bed beside her quiet daughter.

"Mummy come take Emma?" she asked her mother, eyes full of tears.

"Oh, Baby, did you wait for Mummy and Daddy to come get you?"

Snow watched her daughter nodded miserably, grabby hands sent forward. "Hungry, Mummy"

Snow nodded and sent her hand forward for Emma to take. "Daddy made us a yummy breakfast," she tried to sound excited, "let's go down". She pulled her daughter up and out of bed and carefully led her down the stairs. Baby Emma was a bit clumsy on her feet, Snow had discovered.

When they got down, Snow saw as David registered the look in front of him. He saw their hands together and how Emma walked carefully, face full of dried tears, and reacted accordingly. "Good morning Baby," he smiled, "are you hungry?"

They all set in front of the table, Emma eyeing the food, suspicious. "No hungry".

"Emma, you said you were hungry Baby," Snow reminded, eyebrows knitting in confusion. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her daughter.

"No more," Emma insisted, turning her head away from the plate.

Snow gave her husband a worried look. She lowered her voice into a whisper and shared all that had happened since she went up the stairs. "She was crying, sitting on her bed. I think she thinks she can't get out of bed without our help, let alone coming down the stairs. And the first thing she said to me was that she was hungry, but now she doesn't want to eat?"

David nodded. "We'll need to find a solution to that. We can't just let her sit in bed for hours in the morning, and we can't go up every day because if we do that when she's a full grown up…"

"What about the baby monitor?" Snow suggested, once again trying to convince Emma to take the spoonful of scrambled eggs she was offering her. "Neal anyways doesn't use it yet because he sleeps close to our bed. We could put it up there and when Emma wakes up as a grown-up we can tell her it's there. She might not like it, but it's better than what happened this morning, isn't it?"

David nodded and turned his head to Emma, who was still refusing to turn around and open her mouth. "Emma, would you like something else baby?"

Emma shook her head aggressively. "No hungry".

"At least drink your water then, Baby," he offered, pushing the plastic cup in her direction. To Snow's surprise, Emma turned around to face her father. "Milk, Daddy?"

"You want milk?" he repeated. When he got a nod for an answer he got up and went to their bedroom to retrieve the sippy cup from the closet. He came back to the kitchen, and after pouring some milk into it, he turned around and waved it happily. "Look, baby, Mama and Daddy got you a new cup!"

Emma took the cup from his hands, and after looking at it for a few moments, she started drinking happily. Milk was the only thing Emma agreed to get into her mouth that morning, so after she finished all David had poured in, Snow poured in some more. Later, she would make sure to offer Emma some real food, but for now at least she drank some milk.

They let Emma watch a bit of television while David took care of the dishes and Snow gave baby Neal a bath. When Snow emerged from the bathroom she found Emma's sippy cup on the floor and her thumb in her mouth instead. She sighed and picked up the cup, giving it to her husband to watch. "I'm going to give her the pacifier," she told him.

"Yeah," he smiled, "there's a plain one, but there's also one with a drawing of a bear. You might want to start with that to draw her attention".

She went to their room and opened the closet. Taking out the box, she opened it and retrieved the light blue pacifier. It was much bigger than Neal's, probably designed for older kids. Happy with her husband's choice, she took it and went to sit next to Emma on the couch.

She pulled gently at Emma's thumb, pulling it out of her mouth. "Look, Baby," she said, showing Emma the pacifier. "Look what Mummy has for you? It even has a tiny bear!"

Emma eyes the plastic in her mother's hand, not really understanding what she was looking at. "You put it in your mouth, so your thumb can join his other finger friends. Okay, baby?"

Emma stayed quiet, but she didn't put her thumb back in her mouth, so Snow considered it a success. She placed the pacifier next to Emma's closed mouth. "Open up Baby, Mama will show you".

Emma opened her mouth and automatically closed it around the plastic nipple. Her smile showed Snow that this was a right choice. And when Emma woke up as a grown up, the would have to deal with what she thinks about all those presents.


	4. Not a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grown up Emma has to face with all of the happenings of that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here's another one. I'm also trying to change the 'Mummy' to 'Mama' so people can stop being weirded by me spelling it with a U :)

Emma blinked her eyes open. How did she get to the sofa? Hadn't she gone to sleep in her own bedroom yesterday? She blinked heavily, looking around her. And then it came back to her. How she woke up _different_ in the morning. She blushed, groaning and burying her head deep into the sofa.

"Are you awake, Baby? Mama made you some nice hot cocoa," came her father's soft voice. And Emma groaned again. Great, now they were going to be awkward every time they were next to her.

"Not a baby," she muttered angrily. There was a quiet moment, and she heard her mother stiffly a giggle.

"Sorry," her father answered sheepishly. "Do you still want your hot cocoa though? I can transfer it to a mug…"

Transfer? She sat up and looked over to where her father was standing. His face was red with embarrassment as he presented the sippy cup. "Oh my god, no, throw that out!"

Her mother was now laughing freely. She came close to Emma, hand finding her daughter's cheek. "Relax, Emma," she said sweetly.

Emma tried to calm herself down, shutting her eyes close so she couldn't see the cup. After a few seconds, she opened them again, glad to see her father with his back turned to her, probably washing the cup. "I can't believe it just happened," she whispered, more to herself than to anyone else in the room.

"And it will probably happen again, honey," her mother offered. "There will be some confusion, Emma. But we will do our best to prevent it from happening".

Unfortunately, what Snow was saying was true. Emma still hadn't accepted that part of her, or the fact that her parents knew and were part of all of this. But she did feel relieved that they were fine with it and talked freely about it. It meant her home was safe.

"Now, there's something we'd like to talk to you about Emma," Snow said, suddenly serious. Emma saw her motion for David to join them, and soon enough he was sitting on Emma's other side on the sofa.

"Do you remember the morning Emma?" her father asked gently.

She started shaking her head, but then, thinking back, she suddenly remembered random moments, random feeling. Her mother must have seen something in her eyes, because suddenly her hand was on Emma's knee, reassuring. "Tell us," she pushed.

"It's just some tiny thinks," she mumbled, "I remember waking up and feeling confused, then frustrated over something".

Both parents nodded but didn't interrupt, so Emma continued, hesitant. "There's a gap after that, but I remember seeing you," she looked at Snow, "and feeling relieved and… and happy".

"So you don't know why all of that happened?" David tried, but Emma shook her head.

"I'm not even sure what happened".

Her mother sighed, and suddenly Emma felt heavy. "You didn't come down to breakfast and when I went up to check on you, you were crying and asking if I came to get you. It was like you thought you weren't allowed out alone".

Emma looked to the floor. "Would you let Neal get out of his crib alone?" she asked, shrugging. "I don't have a full control over what's going on in my mind when I'm… well… but I guess that made sense to a three-year-old me?"

Snow's eyes cleared and her mouth twisted into a smile. "I guess so," she agreed.

"But we can't let that happen again, Emma," her father chimed in. "We don't know how long you sat there like that, and we can't take the risk of a three-year-old be alone for such a long time".

Emma looked at him with confusion. She made sure she didn't let her mind wander to the worst places ever. Oh god, they were mad at her.

"We want to put a baby monitor in your bedroom, Emma," Snow said quietly. Emma blinked at here, then looked to her father, sure they were joking.. He mouth dropped open and she kept quiet for a few seconds. "We'll hide it," Snow reassured, "just as we hide the cup and the pacifiers—"

"Pacifiers?!"

"Emma you were sucking on your thumb non-stop," David defended. "There was no way we were going to let you go on with that. I know it's hard for you to accept that we know, and cooperate, but it will be easier once you accept that part of yourself. Believe me, Emma".

"Fine," she sighed, "anything else I should know?"

"Henry will be here by the end of the weekend, you need to decide what you want to do…"

She wasn't ready to let her son know. She wasn't even sure she would ever be ready. "I've been good at hiding this all my life. I don't want him to know, and I think I can be able to stay, umm…"

"Grown-up?" Snow suggested.

"Yeah, stay like that when he's around".

"Yeah, okay honey. Why don't you take a shower and your father and I will get rid of all the baby things for now?"

Emma blushed, but nodded. She could use a shower. She smiled when her father promised they would watch a movie once she was done. "Thanks, guys," she said and got up to get herself some clothes.

"It's going to take a bit longer," Emma heard David whisper. When will they learn she could hear them from upstairs? "She's not accepting yet, but she is headed the right way".

She grabbed her clothes, now actively listening to anything her parents said. She was not yet sure that they fully accepted her. Deep down she was still afraid they would kick her out after they were sick of pretending to love her no matter what.

There was a momentary silence and then a giggle and Emma took it as her cue to run to the bathroom. If there was something she didn't want to see, it was her parents making out in the living room like two teenagers in love.


	5. A Baby, Not a Toddler

On Sunday morning David woke up to soft cries. He hurried to his son's cot, but before reaching there heard a soft "mama". Realising it was coming from the baby monitor, he hurried up.

Upstairs, he found his daughter lying in her bed and crying softly for her Mama and Daddy. He reached and touched her shoulder softly, making her turn around and look at him with hopeful eyes.

"Daddy," she whimpered and reached her hands forward in a grabbing movement.

"Hi Baby, how did you sleep?"

Ignoring his question, Emma sat up in her bed and grabbed at his bending body. "Up," she begged.

"Once we're downstairs I'll pick you up, Baby. It's dangerous for Daddy to pick you up while we go down the stairs. Give Daddy you hand".

Emma reached for his hand and went out of bed clumsily, following him downstairs. He whispered in her ear that they have to be quiet because Snow and Neal were both still asleep, and after leading her t the sofa he sat her down and looked at her. "Are you hungry?"

"Daddy," was all that came out of her mouth. He was surprised. Emma was usually talkative, grown-up or a baby.  He went quietly to the bedroom and opened the closet, retrieving the Sippy cup. He filled it with orange juice and handed it to Emma who took it happily and started drinking. He decided to sit with her and enjoy her company. He would make some coffee later.

Apparently, though, they both fell asleep. He woke up to her whimpering as she tried to get away from his hold. He looked at her with confusion but let her go, and had to smile when he saw her running to the bathroom. The Sippy cup was knocked to the floor on her way, so he picked it up and settled it on the coffee table. Just when his daughter emerged from the bathroom, his wife and son emerged from the bedroom.

"Emma?" Snow asked, startled for a moment by Emma's run from the bathroom.

"Mama," Emma exclaimed happily, and instead of going back to the sofa went and hugged her mother. She was careful not to touch Neal, David was happy to discover.

"Paci," she murmured when Snow led her back to the sofa and sat by her other side. David bent over his daughter's head to give his wife a kiss, and turned to his daughter.

"Don't you want to finish you juice Emma?" he asked carefully. Emma just stared at him without responding. Sighing, he got up and went to get her the pacifier, this time choosing the blank one he got her. He handed it to Emma who took it in her hand but didn't put it in her mouth. With confusion, he guided it to her mouth and she immediately started sucking.

"She's awfully quiet," Snow pointed, bouncing Neal slightly.

"She's been like that ever since she woke up. She's also a bit more dependant than the last times".

"Do you think she might be a bit younger this time?"

And that got him thinking. She asked to be picked up, asked for a pacifier, and had trouble putting it in her mouth by herself. Thinking back, she also showed some difficulty drinking, and looked like she realised she needed to go to the bathroom on the last minute. "That might make sense," he answered.

"We'll need to keep an open eye today. If she really is younger she might need more attention".

David nodded, getting up to make some coffee for himself and some tea for Snow. He put some bread in the toaster and put some eggs to boil. He was starting to get hungry, so the rest of the family members were starting to get hungry as well probably.

When he called them all to sleep though Emma hadn't gotten up, and he had to go back to the living room to give her his hand to hold before she got up and followed him to the kitchen table.

Emma gave the eggs a suspicious eye, very similar to the previous day's event, and then looked back at him with pleading eyes. He cut a piece of the toast and ended it to her and she took it happily and shoved it to her mouth.

"No, Emma, don't put it all in your mouth it's too big," Snow panicked. She took the rest of the toast and cut it to smaller pieces, bite sized ones. Ignoring her fork, Emma picked the slices up one by one and put them in her mouth, ignoring the egg.

Finally realising that she might not be able to do it herself, David took a teaspoon and used it to take a small piece of egg. He then proceeded to present it in front of Emma, who opened her mouth and waited to be fed.

"We definitely have a case of a younger Emma," he smiled when, after a few more bites, Emma turned her head away from the coming teaspoon. "I guess you're not hungry anymore, Baby. Do you want some milk?"

He didn't wait for an answer this time, knowing that Emma wasn't going to give it to him. He got up and took the Sippy cup from the coffee table, pouring the juice in the sink and replacing it with fresh milk. He handed it to Emma, and she took it with a smile.

"We are going to need to figure out what it means for us," Snow said. "She hasn't eaten enough, and if feeding her food is going to get problematic we're going to need to find a solution. She can't eat like a baby while she's feeding a thirty-year-old body".

"What are you thinking about?" David asked just as Emma dropped the bottle to the floor, apparently full. "Porridge maybe?"

"Yes," Snow sighed. She bent carefully to pick up the cup, and got out of her chair to put Neal in his cot again. "Or formula…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A weird place to stop, I know. I have more to come, but I really have to go for now. Tell me what you think!


	6. Nutrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David goes shopping for formula for Emma to try out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it guys, and don't forget comments make my day :)

"Make sure you buy something that fits bigger kids. We need to give her as much nutrition as possible through it," Snow listed, giving him Neal's diaper bad. "And buy a bottle with the biggest nipple there is. It needs to be comfortable".

"Don't worry," David reassured her, picking Neal up. "The young prince and I know exactly what to buy. My only concern is what if she doesn't like it".

"Then we find a different solution," Snow hummed and kissed her husband. "Now go, and I'll try getting our baby to eat a bit more".

She turned to Emma who was watching television happily, pacifier in her mouth. With a gentle tug, she tried to get it out of her daughter's mouth and replace it with the remaining of Emma's toast from earlier. "Why don't you eat more, baby?"

Emma turned her head away from her mother. With a sigh, Snow placed the plate on the coffee table. "Alright then, no food. How about a shower, though? You're sticky, honey".

With a little coaxing, Snow managed to get Emma up and into the bathroom. She stood in front of her daughter and helped her out of her clothes, sticky from the milk and egg she had earlier. She presented her hand to Emma, who took it and clumsily walked into the bathtub.

Getting a Baby Emma to take a shower wasn't an easy task, Snow discovered. Emma didn't like being inside the bathtub and fought her mother's hands as she tried to wash her body. After a few long minutes, Snow reached for a bottle of shampoo to start washing her daughter's head. But when she pressed it nothing came out. Deciding to use it to her advantage, she gave it to Emma to play with as she retrieved a new shampoo bottle.

And it worked. With the empty bottle to keep her occupied, Emma quieted down as Snow washed her hair and washed the soap from her body. Soon enough, she was done with the task and turned around to get a towel.

"Come here," she said to Emma, holding the towel up with one hand and helping her baby out with the other. She covered Emma with the towel and proceeded to dry her a bit. She then led Emma carefully out of the shower and up the stairs to the loft. She led Emma to sit on the bed and went to open her daughter's closet to try and find something comfortable for her to wear.

She found a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt she knew Emma liked to sleep in. With a little difficulty, she helped her daughter into a pair of underwear and a sports bra and got rid of the towel.

"Pants first," she told Emma, who tiredly put both her hands on her mother's shoulders for a bit of support. "Mama," she whined when her mother slipped the pants on and went for the t-shirt.

"Are you tired, Baby?" Snow asked, getting Emma dressed. "Let's go down and you can sleep in mama's and Daddy's bed, okay?"

Emma took her hand and they both went down the stairs slowly.

"Here," Snow said, pushing the pacifier gently into Emma's mouth. She automatically started sucking on it, following Snow to the bed. And just as Snow was about to put the covers over Emma's legs and help her t sleep, David walked into the apartment with Neal's stroller and a big shopping bag.

"Oh, perfect timing!" Snow smiled, "maybe we'll be able to get her to eat a bit before she'll fall asleep. Baby, look who's home!"

Emma's mouth formed a smile and she dropped her pacifier. "Daddy!"

"Hey, baby! Daddy has something for you!" He walked to Emma and kissed her forehead before going back to the entrance to get the shopping bag into the kitchen.

Snow smiled and looked at her husband. "Did you find anything?"

He nodded and took a big can out of the shopping bag, lifting it up for Snow to see. "I found something that claims to be highly nutritious for toddlers and is supposed to taste like Vanilla. I thought she would like it better than the formula, so we will have to see".

He went to the kitchen and mixed the powder with warm water before handing it to Snow. The temperature was just right, and Snow hoped her daughter would like it. The smell of Vanilla filled the room and with a smile Snow handed the bottle to Emma who looked it suspiciously. "Mama?"

With a gentle touch, Snow helped Emma place the bottle in her mouth and lie down. Emma's smile when the liquid hit her mouth said it all. She closed her eyes and drank peacefully, until finally she fell asleep, bottle hanging from her mouth.

Snow went to the kitchen to have a look at what David bought, finding an extra baby bottle and the can of formula. After reading the label, she had to agree David made a really smart decision. The formula was designed for toddlers who, according to the can, needed more nutrition than they were consuming.

Although, if Snow was being honest, she was breastfeeding Neal and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe breastmilk was better than anything else. But wouldn't it be too weird for Emma to breastfeed? And would it still be that weird if she used a breast pump and filled bottles for Emma?

"I see she's asleep," David said behind her. "Neal just fell asleep as well. And as much as it's lovely to have a quiet time with my wife, we would probably have to wake at least Emma in an hour or she wouldn't sleep during the night".

Snow nodded and turned to kiss her husband. "Thanks for going shopping, Charming," she said through the kiss.

"No problem," he smiled, taking a step back. "I'm glad you thought of it. It's actually a really good idea, and Emma seemed to like the taste".


	7. Toy Story Time

"Emma, wake up," David said in a soft voice.

"Don't wanna, Daddy," came a whine in return. He chuckled to himself and put his hand on her back.

"Come on, baby. Do you want to watch a movie with me before lunch?"

"Sleep, Daddy," his now toddler daughter whined again. With a sigh, he sat on the bed and started moving around. His hands found their way to her armpits and he started tickling her slowly.

"Then I guess I'll have to use plan B," he said. "It's Tickle-Monster time!"

Squirming around and shaking with laughter, Emma turned to lie on her back to try and prevent the tickles. It clearly had been a mistake, because David's hands moved to her stomach.

"I up, Daddy. Emma up!"

"Good, I was starting to think we won't be able to watch a movie!"

"A movie?" the girl asked, moving clumsily to sit on David's lap. With a quiet grunt of effort, David positioned his daughter in a way that didn't hurt him and hugged his arms around her torso.

"Yes, a movie. Do you want to watch Toy Story with me, Baby?"

Emma seemed to give it a though before getting up and running to the couch. She sat heavily and looked back to David with expectant eyes. David smiled and went to turn on the television. He already set the movie before he woke Emma up, and all he had to do was turn the television on and press play.

Snow was working on Lunch in the kitchen and Neal was asleep. David pressed play, set the volume so it wasn't too high, and sat next to his daughter. "Daddy?" she said.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Hungry," Emma whimpered.

"Mama is cooking us lunch, Baby. We need to watch a little bit of the movie before it's ready".

Tears started forming in Emma's eyes and her lip started shaking. "Hungry, Daddy".

"You can make her half a bottle of the formula, David," Snow's voice helped from the kitchen.

"Hadn't she had enough of that?" he asked, though got up and went to the kitchen. At Snow's shake of her head, he heated up a little less than half a bottle of water and mixed it the powder.

When he came back to the living room, Emma was half sitting half lying on the couch, hands on her stomach as she watched the movie with interest.

"There, Baby," He said, handing her the bottle. When he caught her  looking at it without understanding, he remember his daughter explaining that the memory of her little self was always faded.

He took the bottle and placed it on the coffee table. He sat back, helping Emma so she sat by his side, her head rested on his chest and slightly up. She kept watching the movie as he picked the bottle up and with one put it close to Emma's mouth.

He could see his daughter was tired and hungry and very, very interested in the movie. And what could he say he had always wanted to get to feed his daughter.

"Open up," he whispered to Emma, who did exactly what she was asked to. He placed the Bottle's Nipple in her mouth and picked the bottle up slightly so it wasn't in her way of watching the movie.

Emma's eyes travelled to his momentarily, before going back to the screen as she sucked softly at the formula. He smiled and couldn't help to keep watching her instead of the movie. He used his free hand to get some hair out of her eyes, whispering, "we would have to do something about that hair, wouldn't we, Baby? We don't like it in your eyes. No, we won't".

Feeling someone's eyes on him, he raised his head to see Snow standing behind him. "Lunch will be ready in about half an hour. Do you mind if I use that time to get some sleep?"

He shook his head. "Our princess and I are perfectly fine. Can you just get her pacifier though before you go? She's almost done with the formula".

Snow turned and went to retrieve the pacifier, and David turned his eyes back to his daughter. When she laughed he had to chuckle himself at the adorable smile that formed behind the bottle.

Snow handed him the pacifier and with a kiss to Emma's forehead disappeared into their bedroom. If Neal wouldn't wake her up before that, he would have to wake her up instead just in time for lunch. He was starting to get hungry himself and he was hoping that the slightly less than half bottle wouldn't fill Emma to the point she did not eat anything solid. With all the good intentions, she still had to eat at least a little bit of solid food.

"Daddy," a soft voice said. He blinked back to reality, seeing his daughter look at him. Realizing the bottle was now empty, he took it out of her mouth and rested it on the table.

"Was it yummy, Baby?"

Emma nodded. "Very yummy, Daddy. The movie is funny!"

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, helping her sit up a bit. "Do you want your pacifier?"

Emma nodded and took it from his hand when he offered it, already knowing how to place it in her mouth all by herself. Blankie, too".

David had to stop and think for a while, before realizing she meant her Baby blanket. He knew Emma brought it back home from the station to let Snow wash it, but he had no idea where Snow and Emma decided to put it after it. "Do you want to go look in your room?"

They both got up, and after he stopped the movie, he gave her his hand. "By myself," she insisted.

He walked one step behind her, ready to catch her if she fell climbing the stairs. It took them long enough, but eventually they reached the top of the stairs.

He started opening closet drawers, looking for the white fabric. Eventually, they found it hiding under Emma's pillow, and he had to smile when he handed his daughter the blanket. He didn't let her go down the stairs by herself, though, something that seemed smart after she almost fell, only his hand on hers blocking the fall.

They sat back down, and he pressed play and came to rest next to his daughter on the couch, happy to spend some time with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think? :)


	8. Finding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for some Regina and Emma bonding, so first, have some about Regina and Henry finding out.

Emma blinked her eyes open. Sighing to herself, she turned her head to look at her kid, still sound asleep. Foe the past month, Emma somehow stayed _grown up,_ as her mother would put it. Personally, she hated that term. She was grown up, and refused to be all right with how often she was waking up a baby again. It had not happened to her in so many years, and she just refused to accept it. She had no idea how she managed it, but she was not going to question it. She guessed it had to do with the fact that Henry was spending so much time with her lately, and the traumatic experience her _baby-_ self had with him was keeping it away.

_During the last time, Emma had woken up quite young. Unfortunately, that was also the same day Regina was supposed to come drop Henry off at the loft. The two walked straight on Emma drinking formula from a baby bottle and watching cartoons in the living room. To Emma's disdain, her parents had made the decision to share the whole truth with both her kid and Regina, but fortunately, the both of them took it surprisingly well._

_The next time Emma woke up as herself, she had had a really long conversation with Regina, who wanted to make sure Emma understood that she was fine with as long as Henry spent the night at home with her and not in the loft with two babies. The both agreed on letting Henry decide if he wanted to be around the loft when his mother was not herself, but the night was out of the question and he would go back to Regina's house. Regina had argues that he needed to sleep a full night without interruptions, and Emma, happy that the woman accepted it and didn't fight to keep Henry away from her, agreed. Henry was just happy that his mother was feeling safe enough around her parents to let her whole personality out, and he didn't bother at all having a toddler to play with from time to time, seeing as Neal was still too young for games._

Emma turned to the other side, deciding to go back to sleep. It was still early, and maybe if she tried she could get another hour or two of sleep.

* * *

 

Snow blinked her eyes open to the sound of a crying baby. Not just a crying baby, she noticed quickly, her baby girl was crying. So with a smile, she walked up the stairs. Oh, how she missed her baby girl.

"Hi baby," she whispered when she reached the top of the stairs. "Mama missed you so much!"

"Mama, Mama," Emma called excitedly, and it only made Snow's smile bigger. Her baby girl was so cute, and she was gone for so long.

"Yes, baby, Mama's right here. Do you want to come downstairs?"

Emma nodded, and reached forward to take her mother's hand. "Paci?"

Snow turned around and opened Emma's bedside drawer, pulling the pacifier out and giving it to her daughter. She gave it to her and helped her daughter up. If there was one thing she was thankful for, it was how much of a heavy sleeper her grandson was.

They reached downstairs, and met with David, who was now cradling a fully awake, and probably very hungry, baby boy. Smiling to each other, David took Emma's hand, while Snow took Neal from him and went back to their bed to feed him.

Emma looked up at her father once her mother was gone. "Daddy," she whispered, and he gave her an amused smile.

"Yes, Baby?"

"Hungry," she whispered. "Waffles?"

"You want waffles for breakfast, Baby?"

Emma nodded excitedly, and he nodded in return. "Okay," he smiled, glad that he already thought about making just that for breakfast. Everything was ready, and all he had was put it in the waffles machine and take out the syrups. "Why don't Daddy do that, and you go tell you Mama to wake Henry up?"

Emma didn't answer. She just ran to where her mother was sitting, full of excitement. "Mama! Mama, Daddy doing waffles for breakfast. He say you wake up Henry!"

Snow looked at her bouncy daughter and laughed. "Do you want to do that for Mama? Can you go upstairs all by yourself?"

But Emma didn't wait. She just ran and walked clumsily up the stairs, careful not to fall. When she got up she walked to Henry's bed, and shook his shoulder. "Henry," she whispered.

Shaking his shoulder and calling his name did the work eventually, and Henry blinked his eyes open, surprised to see his mother above him. Not sure what part of is mother he was facing, he asked quietly, "Emma?"

"Henry, Daddy doing waffles! Wake up!"

He got out of bed, excited himself for a tasty breakfast, and looked up at Emma. "Let's go," he said, taking her hand.

Snow was very clear during their conversation after he found out. He needed to treat Emma like a toddler, because even though she didn't look like one, she acted like one. He had to keep an eye and help her. And so he did. Hand in hand they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where each of them took a chair and sat down, Henry at the corner of the table, and Emma in the middle, right between where Snow and Charming would later sit.

"Good morning, Henry," David said, putting the waffles on the table.

"Good morning Henry, don't forget that Regina is picking you up later," Snow reminded, and the sat for breakfast.


End file.
